Dual Reality
by Short-Stuff Serpent
Summary: A mysterious robed figure has been killing left right and centre and in seemingly random pattern. No one is safe. Not the light side, or the dark. And soon harry must face a horrifying realisation about his friends and the world he knows.
1. Prolouge

_**Dual Reality**_

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, places, themes or words.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.

"Spells" "Speech" "Parseltongue" 

'Thoughts'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue 

"_Flamma animus!"_

A figure adorned in a red hooded cloak, so dark it was almost black, spun gracefully out of the way and returned with a silent summoning spell at the caster. The assailant ducked swiftly and the spell went overhead.

"_Avada Kedarva, crucio, reducto!"_

The figure in red rolled to the left away from the Death curse and sprung the right to avoid the crucio.

"_Pondero Domesticus"_ The figure muttered and a washed out purple dome appeared around the figures body, sending the reducto back at the caster hitting them in the face making him reel back several steps, and shattering the death eaters mask to reveal the cut up face of Lucius Malfoy.

" I demand to know who you are! Who is it that has the gall to enter the most ancient and noble hou…arrrrgh!" Lucius's tirade was cut short as a decorative sword embalmed with the Malfoy crest was run though his shoulder. He jerked his gaze to behind him to view his attacker only to find nobody. A sudden realisation hit him.

The summoning spell had hit its mark.

"You WILL pay for that dearly!" Lucius growled as he grabbed his locket/portkey.

"Pureblood supremacy" Nothing happened

"Pureblood Supremacy!" Nothing. A glint of panic crept into the senior Malfoys eyes and he sunk to his knees, the wound finally getting to him.

"PUREBLOOD SUPREMACY!" He screamed in desperation.

The figure in red slowly walked towards him, slow, confident, cold steps, drawing two identical elegant curved swords as he moved.

"PUREBLOOD SUP.." There was a small, quiet, thump as Lucius's head rolled to the floor.

Silence.

The cloaked figure turned smoothly and threw 3 incendio curses, and removed the anti-portkey field as he left the manor.

By tomorrow, Malfoy manor would be nothing but a burned out shell of its former glory.

The Blood Lord had risen.

It had begun.

**Well that's the prologue. I realise the first couple of paragraphs were confusing but it was necessary. Please read and review so I know if I should bother continuing.**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

_**Dual Reality**_

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, places, themes or words.

"Spells" "Speech" "Parseltongue" 

'Thoughts'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter one The Curtains Open 

"Bloody Hell!"

"Language Ron!" Hermionie scolded irritated.

"What?" Harry muttered looking up from his untouched eggs.

"Malfoy!" Ron was gazing at the paper, his mouth agape slightly.

"The ferret?" Hermionie queried looking around. Draco was nowhere in sight

"No the other one, Lucius"

"What about him?" Harry snapped, partly because he was still pissed off that the ministry had let Lucius off with just a fine and partly because he was wishing his friend would get to the point

"There's no need to get annoyed I was..."

"Ron!" Hermionie hissed

"Oh, sorry. He-who-must-not-be-named has done off with him!"

"Voldemort Ron," Harry corrected wearily, he'd been trying to get his friends to say the name with no luck so far.

"Wait, Voldemort killed him?"

"Yeah. And don't say the name." He added as an afterthought. "He chopped off his head and burned down his house. But the treasury was found emptied and they think the library was too."

"How do they know it was Voldemort?" Hermionie asked. "It could have been a private enemy"

"No HIS mark was found over the house."

"Read it out." Harry said, wondering why Voldemort would dispose of such a valuable follower.

"Esteemed Hogwarts board member Lucius Malfoy father of one and recently charged for being in possession of He-who-must-not-be-named supporting items (See page 5 for charges) has been murdered in his own home: By none other than The Dark Lord himself. Malfoy seniors body was found badly burn with a sword run though his shoulder and decapitated" Ron paused "Then it just goes on to say the house was robbed, as how he'll be missed, for about 20 lines! Who's Narcissa?"

"Draco's mother." Harry yawned. He was knackered today. He'd dreamt of Sirius falling though the veil over and over and over. "Why?" He muttered, his mood suddenly turning bad.

"She's missing. When did you start calling the ferret Draco?" Ron demanded indignantly.

"Drop it Ron." Harry warned. In truth he didn't know himself, mabey he was just bored with this petty rivalry. He did have more important matters to think about anyway."

"Fine." Ron snapped still looking peeved.

"Come on cheer up, we've got weapons raining third period, and Professor Rillem's going to teach us the snake strike!"

Harry's mood brightened considerably. Weapon training had been a new class for sixth years and up only. After the ministry realised Voldemort was back they had practically insisted upon the class. They had also provided extra funding for DADA. Perhaps the best moves they had ever made as far as Harry personally could remember.

Professor Rillem was the instructor and started them off on basic sword techniques, blunt swords of course but swords no the less, and despite only having had 2 lessons it was already his favourite class just above DADA.

They had arrived at Hogwarts just a few weeks ago. Harry couldn't have been gladder. His time spent at the Dursleys had been unbearable, he had always wished the Dursleys would just leave him be and they had. It was hell. They had stopped all his chores and let him leave when he wanted. The draw back was that they completely ignored him. Aunt petunia cooked for him giving him only marginally smaller portions of food than Dudley. But they only ever said the same five words to him. Remember to send the letter.

With nothing to distract his thoughts from Sirius he had soon fallen into depression. He had been so angry his friends, as they had not sent him a single letter. He had found out later that the all wise Dumbledore had told them to not send any though this did little to calm his anger. He couldn't help think that true friends would have at least tried to contact him in his hour of need.

His thoughts where interrupted as he was practically dragged out of his seat by Ron.

"Come on mate, double potions first then History of magic."

It was going to be a long 3 hours.


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

_**Dual Reality**_

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, places, themes or words.

"Spells" "Speech" "Parseltongue" 

'Thoughts'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three The Show Begins 

The Dark Lord sat upon his obsidian throne, gazing upon his followers. They had been here for 2 hours now. More than 400 men and women kneeling on the harsh stone ground. None dared to so much as twitch.

Some one, had killed Lucius.

Some one, had cast his mark.

Some one, had went behind his back.

Some one, was going to die.

In these whole two hours only three words had been spoken.

"Who is responsible?"

A vague question sure. But each and every one of them knew what he meant.

Lucius had been one of his most prized followers. He was his right hand man. A man Lord Voldemort would consider a friend. Not that he'd ever admit that but he wasn't completely heartless. He was still human, much to his distress.

Ever since he had cast his first dark spell he had dreamed of immortality. To rise above the pathetic mortals and become a god. To rule forever, controlling every aspect of human life. Bliss.

But he was getting distracted. There was a disloyal follower in his midst and he planned to eliminate them. When he found out who they were.

He had to force himself to not fidget; commissioning an obsidian throne hadn't been the best idea. Although it had a fearful affect, it was deeply uncomfortable, even with several cushioning charms.

20 minutes past and Voldemort was beginning to get impatient. Soon he would have to either mass feed them veritaserum or look through all of their minds. Though he dearly hoped it would not come to that. The first option would cost a small fortune and the second would take A LOT of energy: He'd be weak for a fortnight at least.

He knew it had to be a Death Eater because only some one that served him could use it. He should know he created the spell himself. It couldn't just be a supporter of the dark lord that was to cowardly to stand up and join his ranks either, he had made the specifications very clearly.

He mental sighed. It didn't want to have to resort to empty threats, but it looked like he was going to have to.

"Stay where you are."

He exited the throne room through the door behind his throne into his personal chambers. He made a beeline for his potion cabinet and took the largest empty bottle. Using his wand to fill it with water he cross-examined it with the vial of veritaserum.

Identical.

Veritaserum was very difficult and dangerous to make and was therefore extremely expensive. A vial containing just 3 drops of it cost a couple thousand galleons, it was why only the most dangerous or tricky criminals were administered it.

He gave a grim smile. This bottle must contain a good few hundred drops, obviously it wouldn't work, but they didn't have to know that. Hopefully the threat would be enough to make one of them sweat, flinch or just tell him straight away.

Relaxing his face into a cold blank mask he swept back into the chamber and stood before his minions. Holding his the flask containing the 'veritaserum' he gazed at them.

"The person responsible, for this step forward now and you will look forward to a slow and painful death if you do not and I have to find you using this…You will be begging for my previous offer." He said this quietly but his voice carried around the hall, striking fear into the hearts of all and warning there most primal urges to fight or flee. None would dare do either.

Nothing.

He screamed internally.

It was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N. I don't know if this is true or not but for the sake of the story it is.)

Well there you go! Third Chapter! I am aware that these chapters are short but I prefer to keep scenes separate. Like some people would have put chapter 2 and 3 together. I couldn't have done this without my wonderful talented betta Maddy who I thank dearly!


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

_**Dual Reality**_

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, places, themes or words.

"Spells" "Speech" "Parseltongue" 

'Thoughts'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three The Actors Speak 

"PARRY!" Professor Rillem screamed as he swung his wooden sword down in a downward graceful arc. Harry struggled to meet his blow bringing his own wooden sword to repel the no doubt painful attack. Just as the swords crashed upon each other, Rillem jumped backwards and jabbed at Harry's unprotected stomach winding him and sending him crashing to his knees.

"Note," He stated turning to the class "that, if this was a real fight Harry here would be severely wounded, as it happens this is just a practice and so he's very much alive and able to have another round"

Most of the class laughed. Draco and the Slytherins seemed to take great delight in Harry's failure.

Harry groaned and got to his feet. Falling into the stance he had been taught he feinted forwards and leaped back as a sword swept past where he previously was. Taking advantage of his opponents unprotected front he lunged forwards only to have his attack casually side stepped and then to mock him further he was tripped on his way forward sprawling himself on to the mats.

"Never forget attacks can just as easily be avoided as they can be blocked. Class dismissed and I want that essay in by tomorrows lesson Mr Weasley bring it at lunch"

"Crap," Ron muttered, "I'd better get that started. Hermionie, can you give me a hand?"

"Ill help you Ron but your not copying my essay."

"Aww come on! Please?" He whined giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No Ronald you've got to do this yourself. I can't always be there to do things for you."

"Just this once…"

Their argument drowned out as they moved away. Harry sighed. He honestly didn't know whether to be disappointed or glad that he could get away so easily from them without them noticing. On the one hand if they did pay more attention to him then he wouldn't be able to keep what he was doing secret, on the other…

He sighed again. No use thinking about it he supposed as he slid back into Rillem's class, after the war they would…

"Ah!" He yelped as he through himself to the floor narrowly avoiding a familiar wooden sword.

"Pay attention!" Rillem yelled as he stabbed at Harry. Transfiguring a stray quill left behind into his own sword he deflected the blow and took a strike of his own.

For the next hour they duelled so fiercely a passer-by would think one of them had done the other a mortal wrong. They would also be confused at Harry's apparent sudden improvement from class. Who, although was still no match to professor Rillem's skill and experience, seemed to be holding his own.

Truth was that harry had been learning from professor Rillem since the summer holidays

-----------------------------------------------------FLASH-BACK--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his bed holding his knees, his godfather was dead, the closest thing to a father was dead. Possibly the most important person in his life cut down in his prime, the one person that had treated him as a human and not like some circus attraction. So why the hell wasn't he crying!?

It had been three days and he had yet to spill a single tear. He barely even felt remorse. No, what he felt was a burning hate. He was furious. It was not the heated, angry type of furious that made people break out into fights either. No, it was a cold, deadly, fury. This, was the dangerous anger. The one that drives people so slit their enemies throats whilst they slept. The type that made people shoot a stranger in the back of the head, smile, and walk away.

His enemies would pay. Bellatrix would die at HIS hand; she would not fall to some pathetic aurors stray curse in the heat of battle, no. She would die, screaming, bloodied, humiliated and in pain at his feet.

He gave a sadistic smile.

A sudden flash of fire distracted him from his violent thoughts. He turned his head to see Fawkes looking at him coldly, perched on the edge of his desk.

"Hey girl, What's up? Do you have a letter for me?"

He reached out to take the letter clutched in the phoenixes talons only to swiftly retract his hand as Fawkes viciously clawed his hand.

"The hell?!"

Dropping the letter Fawkes give him one last glare, (How he knew the dam chicken was glaring he had no idea) and disappeared in a flash of flames.

'Someone's in a bad mood' he though with a frown, nursing his scratched, slightly burnt, hand. He opened the letter, His previous anger vanishing as if it had never been there in the first place.

_Dear Harry,_

_I truly am sorry about Sirius, I know he meant the world to you. I also forgive you for your little out burst in my office..._

(His hands shook with fury, 'how dare he say that!' Forgive me!? It should be him begging for forgiveness!)

_As I'm sure you did not mean it. I will try not to hold information in future although for your own safety you will not be privy to all information until I am assured you can protect your mind from Voldemorts influence. When you return to school professor Snape has generously agreed to resume your remedial potions to keep your grades safe. Also as an olive branch I am offering you to learn some skills from an acquaintance of mine. Professor Rillem (Yes he will be teaching at Hogwarts) Mainly sword fighting and a little bit of magic. I hope you will take this more seriously than your lessons with professor Snape. _

_A.D. _

By the end of the letter he was barely containing his anger. 'Well at least the old man had given me something useful'

--------------------------------------------------END FLASH-BACK----------------------------------------------------------

And so he had trained and trained and trained. He had trained until his veins pumped battery acid and then he trained some more. Pushing himself to the limits he soon learnt that his limits were pathetically low, so when he wasn't being tutored by Sarecus (Professor Rillem) he would jog around the lake, do sit ups, push ups, pull ups, squat thrusts and any other exercise he could think of. Rillem had advised him not to tell his friends of his training, as the information would no doubt leek out quickly.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a wooden blade smashing into his chest with enough force to send him crashing to the floor.

"Your distracted." It was not a question. "Get distracted in a fight and it will not be your pride that gets wounded. Get up and go to bed, you're of no use like this."

Harry cast his eyes downwards, "Sorry sir." He wasn't usually like this. But it had been a stressful day, he did not like lying to his friends but he found it was getting easier and easier. This disturbed him somewhat; it shouldn't ever be easy to lie to his best friends.

'But are they your friends?' An annoying voice in his head whispered 'They barely notice you and lets face it, you don't really talk to them much do you?'

"They are busy with each other, it takes work to make a relationship work."

"What?" He looked up to see Sarecus looking at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, I just said sorry."

"Ok." He didn't look like he believed him but he let it slip anyway. He mentally berated himself. People were going to think he was crazy at this rate.

"Go to bed, Get some rest. Ill see you again at 7 tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He gave a swift bow to which Rillem responded with an incline of his head.

He went to bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ok that's the 4th chapter finally done. I am aware I don't post much but i've got a lot of homework and a lot of writer's block. Thank you **chelsXXchels **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 


End file.
